To Hel and Back
by Adrenalia
Summary: Si les Moires parcouraient encore le monde, elles lui auraient dit que la vie a plus d'imagination que n'importe quel être humain sur cette Terre. Mais, lui auraient-elles dit qu'elle quitterait l'Institue des Sorcières de Salem pour Poudlard ? Ou que les rencontres qu'elle allait faire là-bas, de l'autre côté de la mer, allaient la faire changer d'avis sur bien des points ?
1. Prologue - Recommencement

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Nouvelle épreuve pour moi, la publication d'une nouvelle fanfiction. Huhu, vous entendez mon coeur qui bat?

Bref.

Les personnages et la saga, l'univers tout entier ne m'appartiens pas. Leur origines viennent de l'imagination de notre déesse J.K. Rowling à qui je dois beaucoup de choses et plus encore.

Je me teste à quelque chose de nouveau, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tiré sur la corde avec cette histoire ou dépasser une certaine limite. En théorie non, J'attend vos reviews avec impatience afin de savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. (et là mon coeur bat plus vite \o/) Je tiens tout de même à préciser que j'avais une belle mise en page qui a été mise à sac par le site. Voila :D (hastag dégoutée)

Un énorme merci à ma beta readeuse de toujours, mon Ecureuil aux Amandes qui se reconnaitra.

Je vous laisse avec cet avant goût.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

 **D** ans un manoir, quelque part sur les terres arides du Texas, une jeune demoiselle lisait un livre, assise sur son lit. Il ne s'agissait pas de roman à l'eau de rose comme ceux que lisaient les filles de son âge, ni de roman de science-fiction ou de fantasy, comme ceux que liraient n'importe quels ados. A vrai dire, les ados de son âge, pour la majorité, ne faisait pas le dixième de son quotidien. Ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours qu'elle, n'avaient pas les mêmes professeurs, la même école car aucune autre ne lui ressemblait. Ils n'avaient pas non plus sa famille ou ses « _particularités_ ».

Cette jeune fille était une Sorcière, et le livre qu'elle parcourait des yeux avec tant d'ardeur était un livre de magie.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

 _C'était un livre de magie noire._

Ce grimoire elle le tenait d'un de ses « ex », de deux ans son aîné. Celui-ci a « mystérieusement » oublié le livre un soir où il était venu lui rendre visite. C'était le genre de grimoire qu'on pouvait trouver dans les librairies scolaires, mais avec une carte d'identité pour attester que c'était bien celui qu'il nous fallait. Les libraires ne plaisantaient pas avec la magie noire… La jeune fille avait dû ruser pour obtenir celui-ci, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu l'avoir, à moins d'entrer en huitième année. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort. Du moins pas pour ce genre de connaissances. S'arranger pour que quelqu'un oublie involontairement ce qu'elle souhaite acquérir, _c'était si facile…_

Elle relisait le même sort pour la troisième fois, murmurant des incantations dans un latin inaudible. Sur sa droite,une plume ensorcelée inscrivait des notes sur un calepin en lévitation. Elle avait déjà parcouru le livre. _Plusieurs fois._ Une fois en lisant les titres, une autre pour les lister et x autres pour les réaliser.

La demoiselle répétait encore une fois une phrase qu'elle avait du mal à enregistrer quand on toqua à la porte. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais releva la tête en direction de la porte quand l'origine de ces coups l'ouvrit et entra dans sa chambre.

Une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une lettre à la main qu'elle continuait de parcourir de ses yeux d'argents. Elle enleva finalement son regard du papier pour le poser sur celle qui se tenait assise sur le lit. Manifestement, la trentenaire avait capté son attention car l'adolescente la regardait avec interrogation, attendant manifestement qu'elle l'informe de sa venue.

L'adulte agita finalement la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, signifiant que c'était ça qui la faisait venir.

« Ton père voudrait te récupérer. » Dit-elle avec platitude pour toutes explications.

La jeune femme continuait de la regarder, sans un mot, sans même une once d'expression.

Elle venait d'avoir deux ans, le soir où son père l'avait laissé à sa tante quand celle-ci avait déménagée pour le Texas. Et pour cause, il était alors recherché pour meurtre et à l'heure actuelle il était censé purger sa peine à la prison d'Azkaban, au Royaume-Uni. Loin, très loin d'ici. Visiblement, il avait été relâché… Ca, ou il s'était enfui, _mais cette perspective était hautement plus irréaliste._

Elle avait vécu avec l'idée que son père était un meurtrier enfermé en prison et, même si dans le fond cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle car il restait son père, elle avait tout de même passé plus d'une dizaine d'année sans figure paternelle à ses côtés. Et c'était bien ça qui lui avait le plus marqué : _son absence._

Elle continuait de regarder celle qui l'avait élevé à la place de son géniteur durant toutes ces années, comme si elle attendait la suite, une chute à cette histoire, comme une blague sans humour dont sa tante faisait souvent preuve. Mais la femme vint s'assoire à côté d'elle sur le lit, lui enserra le bras d'une prise compatissante et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle sut : _tout ceci était vrai._ Sa tante n'était pas du style à avoir ce genre de geste. Elle posa tout de même la lettre sur le guéridon avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu pars la semaine prochaine. » Dit-elle d'une voix sans ton avant de fermer la porte, comme un point final à cette discussion qui n'en était pas une.

 _Manifestement, on ne lui laissait pas le choix._

La demoiselle glissa son regard vers ce bout de papier comme s'il allait changer sa vie, et, dans le fond, c'était le cas. Elle le savait, elle l'avait déjà perçu.

Le geste lent, elle prit le parchemin et le lut.

« _Cassiopeia,_

 _Je sais qu'il y a treize ans maintenant, je t'ai confié Freyja en te demandant de l'emmener avec toi, profitant du fait que tu partais au Texas pour qu'elle fuie cette guerre, qu'elle soit en sécurité… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que par une malheureuse aventure, j'ai été accusé de meurtre et envoyé à Azkaban, ce qui devait être une affaire de quelques mois concernant ma fille, s'est transformée en années. Mais je suis maintenant libre et, tu t'en doute, j'aimerais la revoir maintenant que je le peux enfin. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu tenir enfermé durant toutes ces années. En repensant à ses rires et à son visage. En pensant au fait que j'allais la revoir ou en imaginant comment elle grandirait. Tient-elle son caractère de sa mère ou de moi ? Si elle lui ressemble aujourd'hui ?_

 _Aussi, je souhaite qu'elle passe sa prochaine année à Poudlard, notre chère vieille école, toujours debout. Je souhaite l'avoir avec moi, comme un père et sa fille. Un de mes amis que ta sœur affectionnait énormément a accepté de l'héberger en attendant que je trouve un logement décent. Fais-moi parvenir votre réponse avant la dernière semaine de Juillet._ »

La lettre glissa de ses doigts alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, laissant sa tête basculer doucement en arrière, heurtant gentiment le mur derrière elle.

 _Son livre de magie noire était déjà tombé au pied de son lit._


	2. Chapitre Un - Départ

I

Drago Malefoy était entouré de ses parents, attendant sur le quai 9 ¾ que ses « semblables » arrivent. Il savait que cette année, Hogwarts accueillerait le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et le jeune blond avait hâte d'en parler avec sa petite élite, son cercle privé. Narcissa, sa mère aux cheveux d'un blond proche du blanc, avait le regard et la tête haute, jugeant les gens qui passaient près d'eux d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à Drago de leur envoyer des lettres régulièrement –deux fois par jour, quand personne ne passait près de la petite famille.

Il aperçut enfin la famille Greengrass, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, celle-ci avait sûrement du passer les derniers jours de vacances avec Daphné. Elles saluèrent les Malefoy avec enthousiasme, Pansy se décala pour se mettre aux côtés de Drago, comme s'il s'agissait là de sa place légitime. Daphné n'y faisait même plus attention, à vrai dire elle attendait impatiemment quelqu'un d'autre…Théodore Nott et son père arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de Blaise Zabini puis vinrent les familles Crabbe et Goyle.

Les familles de sang pur furent réunies et discutaient allègrement en lançant des regards hautains à qui passait près d'eux. Même si ces gens n'en avaient rien à faire de la pureté de leur sang, _contrairement à ce petit groupe._

Les adolescents parlaient du Tournois, pariant sur lequel de ces imbéciles d'élèves pourraient être nommé champion de Hogwarts. Ils avaient hâte de voir les élèves de BeauxBatons et de Durmstrang, Drago racontant encore une fois qu'il aurait voulu aller étudier là-bas, mais que sa mère ne voulait pas le laisser aller aussi loin.

Leurs parents quant à eux semblaient parler de choses autrement plus importantes, Lucius parlait du ministère, des affaires secrètes et de ce que cela allait engendrer pour eux. Bien entendu, sa relation avec le ministre le mettait hors de danger, mais il disait qu'il effectuait régulièrement des « déménagement de meubles et biblo ».

« Tu ne cacherais pas des choses qui me reviennent, Lucius ? » Fit une voix féminine nuancée d'un rire derrière son dos.

Il fit volteface et se figea.

 _Et il ne fut pas le seul._

Ces adultes débordant d'arrogance, devinrent soudain livide en voyant cette femme, habillée de manière très chic avec une robe noire cintré qui mettait ses formes en valeur et rehaussait son teint bronzé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ondulés et retombaient avec une élégance calculé sur son dos et sa poitrine, encadrant à merveille son visage en cœur. Ses yeux clairs maquillés avec une perfection indécente au trait de liner sans bavure faisaient l'accord avec son rouge à lèvre bordeaux qui pulpait ses lèvres. Elle posa un sourire amusé et hautain sur celle-ci en embrassant du regard ceux qui la regardaient avec effroi.

« On croirait à une réunion d'anciens élèves. C'est mignon. » Fit elle faussement attendrie.

 _Seul le silence lui répondit._

« La folle ambiance en moins… » Dit-elle un peu déçue, comme si elle s'était attendue à un accueil chaleureux.

« Cassiopeia, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour réclamer ce que vous me devez, rassure toi, mon cher Lucius. A vrai dire je ne suis même pas ici pour moi. »

Mrs Greengrass esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais son mari l'en empêcha en lui empoignant fermement le bras comme un étau d'acier.

Il ne fallait pas paraitre faible.

 _Pas devant elle._

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Elle soupira alors qu'une jeune femme d'environ seize ans était venue, d'un pas fantomatique, se glisser derrière elle. Elles avaient la même chevelure noire à première vue, mais si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir que la demoiselle avait des reflets d'un rouge sombre, comme lorsque l'on regarde une cerise noire et si les yeux de la femme étaient des disques d'argents ornés d'un cercle noir, ceux de l'arrivante étaient jaune doré et flamboyant. Le métal semblait être en fusion dans leurs pupilles, leurs visages en cœur avaient les mêmes lignes fines et des courbes douces, elles avaient toutes les deux de longues jambes et une carrure fine. La taille de la jeune fille était accentuée par une ceinture sur son haut flottant, elle portait des santiags en cuir de dragons avec un short en tissus noir aux bords luisant de cuir. Son look Texan détonnait dans la mode anglaise. Et pourtant, elle se faisait discrète dans la foule, à part eux, personne ne semblait l'apercevoir. Elle ne se manifesta pas, elle ne fit pas un geste si ce n'est qu'elle leur porta un regard global avant d'incliner poliment et respectueusement la tête afin de les saluer.

Cassiopeia se tourna vers elle et lui parla en latin, la texane s'inclina de nouveau en baissant légèrement la tête, puis elle partit se perdre dans la foule d'un pas rapide et tout aussi fantomatique qu'à son arrivée.

« C'est… » Commença Narcissa.

« Freyja, oui. » Sourit-elle, amusée.

« Elle n'étudie pas à Hogwarts. Que fait-elle ici ? »

« Eh bien en fait, ma chère ex-Black, depuis cette année il s'avère que si. » Puis elle regarda un à un et leur adressa un sourire, savourant ce moment et goutant avec délice leur réaction alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de la chose. « Mes amis, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, la mienne le sera après vous avoir vu. »

Le silence remplaça la brune qui disparut dans la foule. Les adolescents observèrent leurs parents encore sous le choc de cette apparition, ou de ses révélations…

« Il s'est passé quoi, là ? » Demanda Astoria en perçant le silence qui les tenait sous une chape de plomb.

Lancé par sa sœur, Daphné continua.

« C'était qui ? C'est quoi cette histoire de réclamations ? »

Les parents échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis Lucius se tourna vers son fils, d'un ton sans appel il lui dit :

« Ne t'approche pas de cette fille. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Drago. » Coupa Narcissa avec ferveur, alors qu'elle reprenait rarement son fils unique. « Ecoute ton père, veux-tu. »

« Vous aussi mesdemoiselles » Fit le père Greengrass à ses filles, mais aussi à Pansy.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Expliquez-nous enfin ! »

« Ces … _Femmes_ , sont dangereuse, toute leur famille l'est. »

« En quoi ? » Insista Astoria.

« Tu veux rester à Hogwarts pour Noël ?! » La menaça-t-il.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, Astoria se tut avec une mine renfrogné.

Lucius releva la tête, satisfait, faisant bonne figure alors qu'intérieurement il était ébranlé par cette soudaine apparition qu'il croyait reléguer au passé. Narcissa posa sa main sur son bras, comme un couple soudé et uni.

Puis vinrent les embrassades et les au revoir qui mirent un point final à cet événement.

Le train s'ébranla à onze heure et parti dans un crachement de fumée et de roulis métalliques.


	3. Chapitre Deux - Poudlard Express

Bonjour!

Pardon d'avoir tardé (comme d'habitude...), ca nous arrive tous un peu (trop) souvent.

Mais si vous êtes encore là c'est que vous avez envie de voir comment toute cette histoire va se passer, non? Eh bien merci pour votre curiosité, ou d'aimer ce début, ou de... Je sais pas, mais merci.

Voila.

Merci à Dya pour la review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres :)

Enjoy! ~

* * *

II

« C'était bizarre, on aurait dit que nos parents avaient peur d'elles. »

« Ouais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a fait ni qui elles sont mais pour que nos parents se méfient… »

Théodore observait le paysage qui défilait. Il s'était montré très silencieux depuis leur départ. N'étant pas très loquace de base personne n'avait relevé son mutisme. Il réfléchissait à la scène qui venait de se passer, comme ses camarades, il n'arrivait pas à mettre d'explications dessus, même s'il avait des théories. Cette « Cassiopeia » avait dû être en cours avec leurs parents, elle avait dû les faire chanter.. Manifestement elle était plus douée qu'eux, _puisqu'elle arrivait à les faire frémir de malaise._

Il porta un regard à Drago dont l'esprit se perdait lui aussi par la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

 _Lui qui n'avait jamais vu ses parents faiblirent, cela avait dû lui faire un coup._

« On ne sait rien sur elles. » Dit-il en prononçant ses premières paroles, attirant l'attention de Drago par la même occasion.

« Et donc ? » Demanda le blond.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus par nous-même, au lieu de faire des suppositions. »

« Mais… Et nos parents ? Ils nous ont bien dit de ne pas s'approcher de cette fille. »

« Tu fais toujours ce que te dit ton père Astoria ? Je peux m'en charger. » Puis il adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret à ses amis Serpentard. « Vous n'aurez pas à vous mouillez, rassurez-vous. »

« Du moment qu'on en sait plus… » Fit Drago avec dédain après un silence.

« Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »

« Tu doutes de mon charme Daphnée ? Je croyais que j'étais deuxième sur ta liste de plus beaux mecs en première année… » Jubila-t-il.

La concernée fronça les sourcils, le rouge aux joues.

Le compartiment explosa de rire alors que Théodore commençait à réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Freyja avait trouvé une place dans un wagon vide alors que tous les élèves étaient amassés sur le quai à dire bonjour à leurs amis ou au revoir à leur famille. Ceux qu'elle avait échangé avec sa tante n'avaient pas été déchirants ou larmoyants, les deux femmes étaient bien trop fières et pudique sentimentalement pour se laisser aller à des larmes sur le quai d'une gare rempli d'inconnus, pour la majorité. Mais… Il fallait avouer qu'elle était triste de quitter la personne qui l'avait élevé pendant près de seize longues années. _Assurément, Cassiopeia avait fait d_ _'_ _elle la jeune fille qu_ _'_ _elle était devenue et peut être celle qu_ _'_ _elle sera demain._

Le train s'ébranla doucement, puis parti en laissant derrière lui un panache de vapeur. Le bruit du roulis mécanique fut sa seule distraction auditive durant les dix premières minutes du voyage, elle ne faisait pas attention au paysage de l'Angleterre qui s'offrait à elle par les vitres du train, trop plongé dans son livre pour en saisir les beautés. Freyja ne releva les yeux que quand une jeune fille, d'environ son âge à première vue, lui demanda si elle et ses amis pouvaient venir s'installer dans le compartiment, ne trouvant pas d'autres places à bord du train.

L'Américaine hocha la tête pour donner son approbation, et la jeune fille, noire de peau, lui répondit par un large sourire avant d'appeler ses amis.

« Hey ! C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! »

Un par un, une petite bande de rouge et or passa la porte du compartiment, chargés de valises. Il y avait un garçon, lui aussi à la peau de couleur, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et deux autres aux cheveux roux.

 _Des jumeaux._

Elle les jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son chapitre.

Le voyage qu'elle avait imaginé calme et reposant après cette matinée chargée d'émotion, fut au contraire très mouvementé. Et bruyant. Très bruyant…

Manifestement elle était tombée sur un groupe populaire et apprécié. Et farceur par-dessus tout.

 _Génial._

Parfois, durant les rares silences, elle pouvait sentir leur regard se poser sur elle, attendant manifestement qu'elle leur offre une ouverture afin de lui poser des questions, d'en savoir plus sur elle, sa venue ici peut être, ou d'où elle venait, ou peut-être pourquoi on ne l'avait pas vu ici avant… Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre et ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de se renseigner. Elle continuait sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

 _Imperturbable._

Ce fut l'arrivé du chariot à friandise qui lui fit lever la tête.

« Ah enfin ! Vous vous faites de plus en plus désirez ! » Fit un rouquin.

La dame rit et leur demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose à grignoter.

« Bien entendu ! »

« Quelle question. »

Et ils se ruèrent tous pour attraper quelque chose sur le chariot.

Freyja les regarda avec curiosité, adossé à la paroi du train, les pieds sur la banquette et les genoux vers le ciel, elle avait posé son livre ouvert entre ses jambes qu'elle avait ramené contre elle à l'arrivé de cette petite dame. Elle avait posé sa tête contre la cloison, observant la scène avec intérêt. Elle ne connaissait pas ces « douceurs ». Quelques élèves de Salem en rapportaient parfois durant leur voyage en Europe, mais elle n'avait pas pu en goûter. Les commentaires sur la nourriture anglaise ne l'incitant pas à tenter le diable.

 _Mais si cela pouvait lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'allait maintenant être son régime alimentaire…_

Elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait s'installer ici ainsi que celui d'un des rouquins. La jeune fille lui sourit, le rouquin lui décocha un regard dur. Elle répondit au sourire de la demoiselle avant de se replonger dans son livre, mais elle fut arrêtée par la dame au chariot qui s'adressa à elle de sa voix usée.

« Une petite douceur mademoiselle ? »

Elle posa un fin sourire aimable sur ses lèvres et observa cette petite dame aux cheveux gris et au visage potelé. Elle lui souriait généreusement, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.

L'Américaine pouvait sentir tous les regards sur elle alors qu'elle plaçait une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière dans un geste machinal.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Que voudrais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Donner moi un de chaque, on verra si la nourriture anglaise mérite sa réputation… » Sourit-elle.

« Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, dans ce cas ! » Rit la vendeuse.

« Assurément. » Répondit-elle d'un ton poliment aimable.

Quand elle lui annonça le montant, elle sortit une poignée de pièce de sa poche en s'étirant, changeant de posture, s'asseyant sur la banquette en posant ses pieds sur le sol du train qui continuait sa lancée à travers le pays. Elle posa un coude sur la plaquette en face d'elle, remettant un sourire discret sur ses lèvres elle tendit sa main dont le poing renfermait des pièces d'or. La jeune fille à sa droite esquissa un geste pour faire passer la monnaie, mais Freyja ouvrit le poing et les pièces restèrent en lévitation dans les airs sous les yeux éberlués des étudiants et de la vendeuse. Lentement elle les fit léviter, sans autre geste que de pointer du doigt le chariot vers lequel elles semblaient se diriger d'elles-mêmes.

Sans un mot et n'attendant pas l'autorisation, un paquet de chaque friandise s'éleva dans les airs pour se poser docilement sur la plaquette sur laquelle trônait déjà son livre à la couverture en cuir.

« Merci. » Sourit-elle à nouveau en ouvrant un paquet de Berty Crochue qui avait maintenant toute son attention.

 _Signe que la petite dame pouvait maintenant partir sans tarder._

Fred avait observé la scène avec la plus grande incompréhension. De ce qu'il avait compris, ses doutes concernant cette fille semblaient fondés. Manifestement, elle était nouvelle ici. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce matin sur le quai, quand elle était passée près d'eux en filant vers sa destination. Son regard l'avait accroché alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Lui par contre l'avait bien vu, son instinct s'était réveillé, comme frappé par la foudre.

Ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne savait pas encore dans quelle partie le cataloguer. Bien ? Mal ? Elle venait de faire léviter de la monnaie et des friandises comme la plume qu'ils avaient utilisée en première année, et pas n'importe quel genre de monnaie. C'était de l'or. Une fille qui se trimballait avec de l'or dans les poches… Il se dit qu'il valait mieux se méfier d'elle, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il y avait quelque chose dans regard, dans sa manière de parler, de se mouvoir qui lui semblait… _Faux._

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis qui profitaient qu'elle ait relevé la tête de son livre pour la bombarder de questions. Ca aussi c'était bizarre d'ailleurs, rester le nez plongé dans un bouquin plutôt de faire connaissance _. Non ?_

« Où tu as appris à faire ça… ? » Demanda Angelina.

« A Salem, pourquoi ? »

« Sans baguette ? »

Elle croqua dans un chocogrenouille en la regardant, laissant un silence s'installer alors qu'elle semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'Angelina venait de lui dire.

« On n'utilise pas de baguette aux Etats-Unis, à vrai dire. »

« Dingue… » Murmura Lee, impressionné.

Freyja se dit que cette année allait être bien longue… Ce qui était normal à ses yeux était visiblement très impressionnant pour eux. _D'un coup, elle n'avait plus si hâte de voir cette école._

« Vous l'utilisez à tous les cours ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante, ayant peur de la réponse.

« Globalement sauf quand on en a pas besoin, en botanique ou en histoire de la magie par exemple. »

Vous n'utilisez pas la magie en botanique ? Eut elle envie de demander, mais elle se retint et afficha un sourire.

 _Encore plus génial…_

« Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs.

« Je vais avoir seize ans en novembre. »

« Ca veut dire que tu rentres en sixième année ?! » S'exclama la brune.

« Il me semble que c'est ce qui était notifié dans ma lettre oui… » Répondit Freyja en y réfléchissant pas plus que ça.

« C'est super ça, tu seras avec nous ! » Dit la châtain avec le même enthousiasme que son amie.

« Sauf si elle va à Serpentard. » Interrompit un des rouquins d'un ton sombre.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il observait la nouvelle avec un air lugubre, méfiant et peu amical. Différent de ce qu'on lui connaissait. Ses amis lui lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension, son frère lui-même ne voyait aucune explication à son comportement. Il lui en parlerait plus tard. Mais pas tout de suite, pas en sa présence.

« J'avais oublié qu'à Hogwart vous vous arrêtiez à l'appartenance d'une maison. » Dit-elle d'un ton calme en lui adressant un sourire.

« C'est parce qu'elle nous dit de qui on doit se méfier. La maison nous en apprend plus sur une personne que tout ce qu'elle pourra dire. »

« Bien évidemment. » Ironisa-t-elle.

L'air sembla se parer d'une chape de plomb. Fred lançait des regards à Freyja qui lui rendait avec son fin sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Cette ambiance pesante sembla de trop pour les jeunes filles qui entamèrent une discussion avec la nouvelle, tant dis que Lee et Georges, qui n'avait pas dit mot jusque-là, occupèrent l'esprit de Fred.

« Je m'appelle Angelina, et voici Alycia, lui là-bas c'est Lee, celui à côté c'est Georges et celui qui est de mauvaise humeur c'est Fred. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Freyja. » Répondit-elle,

« C'est joli ça comme nom, c'est Norvégien ? »

« Oui, entre autre. Scandinave. »

« Tu a toujours vécut au Texas ? » Demanda Alycia.

« Du plus loin que je me souvienne, oui. » Mentit-elle à moitié.

« Le climat doit te changer » Rirent les deux filles. « Il fait froid en plus en ce moment, comparé à l'année dernière. »

« Ça va, le climat de Salem est différent de celui du Texas. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu viens en Angleterre ? Tes parents ont déménagés ? » Reprit Angelina.

« Il y a de ça oui. » Sourit-elle à nouveau.

« Je me demandais… » Commença Alycia, visiblement très curieuse. « Ton livre parle de quoi ? » Fit-elle en pointant le dit bouquin d'un geste du menton.

Freyja regarda son livre un instant, puis elle le prit et le rangea dans sa sacoche en souriant gentiment.

« Un roman à l'eau de rose. Mais j'ai vu plus palpitant.. »

* * *

Voici pour vous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

Des bisous!


	4. Chapitre Trois - Répartition

III

La grande salle fut la deuxième épreuve de Freyja. Elle appréhendait fortement sa répartition, à vrai dire c'était ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir la veille, ceci plus que le fait d'avoir quitté son pays, ses amis et sa famille. Tous ses repères étaient désormais derrière elle, mais elle voyait ici l'occasion de refaire sa vie. Une page blanche s'ouvrait à elle, un tome se fermait et un autre venait de s'ouvrir devant ses yeux, elle n'avait qu'à y apposer sa plume et se laisser guider. Elle n'était pas angoissée. _Son avenir ne pouvait pas être pire._

Mais cette répartition-là, oui, cela l'angoissait.

Les paroles de Fred Weasley ne cessaient de remuer son esprit. « Sauf si elle va à Serpentard. »

 _Serpentard…_

Avec l'éducation que Cassiopeia lui avait donnée, elle ne serait pas étonnée de rejoindre les verts argent. Mais elle avait changé d'état d'esprit au cours de ses années à Salem, qui plus est, sa meilleure amie lui avait fait changé d'avis sur les non-maj, et surtout sur les "nés-moldus", comme on les appelait ici. _Sans parler du fait qu'elle était aussi la fille de son père_. Elle allait le revoir cette année, et, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Inconsciemment elle cherchait à le rendre fier comme elle avait rendu fière sa tante durant toutes ces années. _Le serait-il lui aussi..?_

Quelle serait la réaction des deux partis quand elle serait prise chez l'une ou chez l'autre des deux maisons ? Elle espérait aller à Serdaigle, le problème serait réglé. Elle avait soif d'apprendre, même si elle était intéressée par la magie noire plus que le reste… Les cours qui étaient dispensés ici ne pouvaient pas être si ennuyants que ça. Si ? Quoi que.. _Sans baguette…_

Elle soupira, se tenant en retrait, attendant que les premières années soient passées. Le flot d'élèves devant elle diminuait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les petits êtres se dirigeaient vers leur maison, leur nouvelle famille. Et plus ils disparaissaient de son champ de vision, plus les murmures à son sujet emplissaient la salle.

« C'est une nouvelle tu crois ? »

« On a le droit de faire ça ? J'en avais jamais entendu parler avant… »

« Elle vient d'où à ton avis ? »

« T'as vu comment elle nous regarde de haut ? »

« Elle ira à Serdaigle, c'est sur »

« Ou à Serpentard… »

« Pouffsouffle ne voudra pas d'elle. »

Elle restait accolée au mur de brique froide, seul maintien parmi les chuchotements de cette Grande Salle. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas écouter ces voix qui la jugeaient sans la connaitre, qui lui attribuaient une maison sans savoir quoi que ce soit de son passé. Mais… Au vu de celui-ci, il était vrai qu'elle irait surement à Serpentard, d'ailleurs, mieux valait que personne ne le connaisse.

Elle ne leur jeta aucun regard. La tête haute sans autre expression que l'ennui et son flegmatisme habituel, elle attendait que retentisse son nom. Elle se demanda si on allait le prononcer en entier, _ce qui était là sa seule crainte_.

Et enfin, la voix du professeur MacGonagall transperça les murmures d'élèves trop curieux

« Freyja Månedóttir, en sixième année. Transférée de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. »

Les murmures devinrent un flot de voix qui se turent quand elle apparut devant McGonagall. Freyja affichait un sourire, fin et discret, poli. Elle inclina respectueusement la tête et prit le Choixpeau qu'elle déposa sur sa tête sans plus de cérémonie, ayant hâte d'en finir avec tout ça, _d'être enfin fixée sur son sort._

A la table des Serpentard, le groupe de quatrième année se tut, patientant, attendant que le verdict soit donné. Au vue de la scène qui s'était déroulée -et si elle était comme cette femme qui s'était adressée à leurs parents, ils avaient une petite idée de l'endroit où elle serait envoyée. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal en un sens, ils pourraient en apprendre plus sur elle et sur ce qui s'était passé au temps de leur parents.

Chez les Gryffondor, Angelina et ses amis la regardaient avec attention, espérant qu'elle vienne les rejoindre chez les rouges et or. _Sauf Fred, qui regardait la scène en retenant son souffle._

« Gryffondor ! »

Elle sourit poliment en rendant le Choixpeau au professeur qui murmura au-dessus du tonnerre d'applaudissement de sa maison –ainsi que celle de la jeune fille dorénavant :

« Votre père sera fier de vous, miss. »

« Merci, professeur. »

Freyja rejoignit la table des Gryffondor d'un pas mesuré, sentant la pression qui planait sur ses épaules s'évaporer dans les airs. Elle souffla, se rendant compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, marchant la tête haute. Elle remarqua cette jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, "Angelina", qui lui faisait de grands signes afin qu'elle prenne place à leur côté.

« Félicitations ! C'est génial que tu sois avec nous ! On va pouvoir remonter dans la course ! » Disait-elle avec joie.

« Merci. » Répondit Freyja quelques peu mal à l'aise devant cette attention qu'elle avait redoutée.

« Ouais, on était en sous effectifs par rapport à ces abrutis de Serpentard. Mais avec toi on pourra viser la Coupe ! »

« C'est vous qui nous faites perdre des points ! » S'insurgea Alycia.

Mais les jumeaux firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

« La cou… Pardon ? »

« Ah oui.. On a beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre.. »

« Percy n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. » Dit Fred.

Le petit groupe d'ami explosa de rire sur cette blague que Freyja ne put comprendre.

La Nouvelle jetait quelques regards ici et là, s'apercevant qu'elle était encore l'objet de regards et de chuchotements. Elle inspira profondément alors que, comme une réponse à ses prières silencieuses, Dumbledore se leva afin d'annoncer le diner.

La soirée s'était déroulée comme une rentrée à Hogwart. Les élèves étaient heureux de se revoir et avaient partagés leurs vacances ainsi que les derniers potins. Ainsi après quelques heures seulement de la sortie du Poudlard Express, on savait déjà qui avaient rompu avec qui et qui s'étaient mis ensemble durant ces deux mois. Les rumeurs et les langues se déliaient, _peut-être plus que par écrit_ , comme si avoir son interlocuteur en face était une preuve de confiance… et, dans cette atmosphère de rentrée et de curiosité pas si saine de que ça, on avait lâché une nouvelle arrivante. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître. Des au revoir avec celle qui l'avait élevée ne lui avait pas fait verser de larme, comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'elle craque d'être la cible de ces élèves qui la pointaient du doigt ou riaient en la regardant ? _Non._

Bien sûr que non.

Freyja était une Guerrière, une skjaldmö*.

 _Une Valkyrie._

Hors de question de montrer ses faiblesses.

Elle avait donc passé le diner à faire fi de ses racontars et avait gardé la tête haute. Elle avait parlé avec Angelina et Alycia, elle avait eu l'occasion de faire leur connaissance durant le voyage en train et, contrairement ce qu'elle aurait pu croire au premier abord, elle avait aimé leur compagnie. Il est vrai qu'un des jumeaux s'était montré plus silencieux que les autres et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ou donner autre chose que quelques regards à la dérobée, mais elle avait apprécié ce trajet malgré le fait qu'ils aient dérangé la lecture de son livre. _Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'elle continua de faire leur connaissance._

Mais quand Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, une fois les estomacs remplis, elle n'avait pas sauté de joie ou montré de l'excitation quand on annonça le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, au contraire, elle se mura dans un silence et se renferma sur elle-même. Son visage s'était assombri et elle avait arrêté de participer aux conversations. Quand Angelina s'était tourné vers elle, sourire aux lèvres pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, celui-ci s'était envolé en voyant le regard chargé de ressentiment que Freyja adressait au directeur de l'école. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'était levé à la fin du discours et avait filé vers les dortoirs en suivant les premiers élèves de Gryffondor qui se dirigeaient vers la Tour, sous les yeux du petit groupe qui la regarda s'en aller sans comprendre.

Dans cette petite soirée organisée dans la salle commune, ils la retrouvèrent assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes dans le vide et le dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir, de retour avec le livre qu'elle lisait dans le train. Son visage semblait avoir retrouvé ses traits habituels, loin de l'aspect furieux qu'elle avait laissé entrevoir. Manifestement, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers était un sujet tabou.

 _Ca n'empêcha pas les jumeaux de mettre les pieds dans le plat_.

« Tu as la capacité de t'éclipser ? » Demanda George.

« Parce qu'on aurait dit que tu t'étais téléporté. » Continua Fred.

« Or « tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Hogwart » ». Firent-ils en chœur en regardant Hermione qui leur lança un regard interrogatif.

Elle leur sourit en réponse et replongea dans son livre.

« Tu n'aimes pas le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ? »

« Parce que tu n'avais le genre d'attitude d'une fille qui adore ça. »

Freyja releva la tête, le regard droit, elle avait du mal à esquisser un sourire. Manifestement ils commençaient à devenir lourd avec ce sujet qu'elle voulait éviter. Mais elle réussit à ourler ses lèvres dans un sourire et les regarda, comme si elle leur intimait de ne plus en parler après ça.

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Ça a l'air cool pourtant, il y aura d'autres écoles, ce sera sympa… »

« Il y en a déjà eu à Salem, ce n'était pas si palpitant. » Sourit-elle en coupant hâtivement la parole à Alycia.

« Tu ne comptes pas participer, alors ? » Demanda Angelina.

La Texane plongea son regard dans les yeux de la Gryffondor, cherchant à y voir une faille, comme s'il y avait une question caché. Mais c'était impossible, Angelina ne savait rien. _Freyja se faisait des idées, elle devenait paranoïaque_. Elle se fit violence pour écarter son pic de méfiance, se disant que ce n'était là qu'une question emplie de curiosité.

« Non. Toi oui ? »

« Oui, je pense… » Hésita Angelina. « C'était comment ceux de Salem ? Qu'on se fasse une idée de ce qu'on va affronter. » Rit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fut un échec.

Les traits du visage de la Texan se firent plus durs, comme si elle cirspait la machoire. Après un court silence, elle répondit:

« Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler à vrai dire. Une… » Sa voix se brisa dans les échos lointains qui remontaient à la surface. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, le présent, alors que des flashs de souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en mémoire. « Une.. Une élève est décédée l'an dernier. C'est un sujet tabou chez nous… »

« Oh ! »

« C'est arrivé comment ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ou du moins, pas envie de m'en rappeler. »

« Oui c'est compréhensible, désolé. » Dit Alycia en foudroyant Lee du regard pour sa question maladroite.

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour changer de sujet, ce qui mit Freyja de meilleure humeur.

La salle commune commença à se remplir petit à petit et elle continua de parler avec eux, évitant soigneusement le regard un peu trop perçant de ce jeune homme roux. _Elle détestait ce qui cherchait à la percer_. C'était elle qui perçait les gens… Et elle n'avait nullement envie de dévoilée ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier. C'était suffisamment douloureux sans en parler, autant ne pas revenir dessus.

 _Jamais._

* * *

*Guerrière viking, elles combattaient aux côtés des hommes durant les batailles. On dit qu'elles ont inspirés le mythe des Valkyries.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)


	5. Chapter Quatre - Suspicion

Bonjour!

Bonne année à vous tous! :D

*part se cacher*

Je suis désolé pour cette longue attente, depuis ce début d'année j'ai un petit chiot qui me prend touuuuut mon temps! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que 2017 à commencer sous ses meilleurs hospices pour vous!

On se retrouve avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Je commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, on verra si ça passe ou si ça casse!

* * *

IV

Les cours à Hogwart étaient très différent de ce qu'elle avait eus à Salem. Elle avait dû apprendre à se servir d'une baguette et utiliser des sorts courts plutôt que des formules. _Ses mains étaient devenues inutiles_... Elle avait compris que la baguette servait à canaliser son énergie magique. Il était vrai que ses sorts étaient plus puissants que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de produire, mais cela restait... _Handicapant_. Comme si on lui avait greffé une troisième main sur un de ses poignets et que celle-ci agissait sans son consentement, faisant comme bon lui semblait. _C'était extrêmement frustrant._

La baguette qui l'avait choisie, car apparemment c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier et non l'inverse – _quelle drôle d'idée_... Était en bois de chêne rouge et possédait en son cœur une goutte de sang de vampire. On lui avait dit qu'elle ferait de grandes choses avec cette baguette, _mais pas nécessairement dans le bon sens_. Quand elle s'était renseignée sur ses composants, elle avait trouvé que le bois de chêne rouge était parfait pour les sorciers rapides et amateurs de duels. Ce genre de baguette appréciait les sorciers aux esprits vifs et adaptables. Le sang de Vampire quant à lui, favorisait les sortilèges de magie noire. Ce qui, en somme, décrivait plutôt bien la personnalité de Freyja Månedottir.

Elle n'avait pas pu continuer l'étude de son livre. Elle avait, non seulement, trop de devoirs à faire, mais elle était aussi -et surtout- rarement seule. Angelina et Alycia avaient du mal à la laisser à sa solitude, imaginant surement que c'était là une mauvaise chose. _Une nouvelle arrivante, seule dans son coin à lire un livre_... C'était apparemment une perspective déprimante car elles l'abordaient toujours avec un sourire auquel Freyja se sentait obligé de répondre en posant son livre pour de discuter. Les jeunes Gryffondor avaient essayé d'en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de l'école de Salem. _Le fait que la Texane soit aussi peu enjouée devant tout ce qu'elle découvrait les rendaient curieuse._

Le premier cours de Métamorphose s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Si on excluait le fait qu'elle avait transformé son livre en éléphanteau au beau milieu de la classe, manifestement pas très à l'aise avec cette nouvelle puissance qu'on lui avait mit entre les mains. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avait été, a contrario, une réussite, comme celui des potions où Rogue s'était arrêté quelques secondes derrière elle, mais n'avait visiblement rien trouvé à dire. Il s'en était aller sans un mot avec une mine renfrognée en direction des jumeaux qui, de leur côté, n'étaient pas en aussi bonne posture... Puis était venu le cours de Sortilège qui avait été l'apothéose. Elle avait réussit les différents sorts qu'elle avait à rattraper, en plus de celui du jour, de manière brillante. Certes, elle avait déjà effectué une bonne majorité d'entre eux au cours de sa scolarité à Salem, mais elle avait aussi réussit les autres avec une facilité déconcertante.

A Salem déjà elle était une élève plutôt douée. De ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre avec les commentaires des gens de sa classe, la jeune Hermione Granger l'était aussi. A la différence de Freyja qui ne l'était pas dans tous les domaines, Hermione semblait être douée pour tout ce qui concernait la magie dans son ensemble -de part le fait qu'elle ne fasse que lire. _Or, pour Freyja c'était un don et non du à ses connaissances._

C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle avait été choisi au Tournois des Trois Sorciers d'Amérique.

Elle était déjà proche des meilleurs avant, alors maintenant qu'elle avait une baguette qui la rendait plus puissante...

 _Elle se sentait pousser des ailes_.

Mais les souvenirs du Tournois de l'an passé revenaient telle une vague et faisaient remonter sa culpabilité.

 _Aussitôt elle se fermait et se murait dans le silence._

Fred avait remarqué tout ça, son silence soudain, ses changement d'attitudes. Lui aussi était doué pour la magie, certes, pas au point de tout réussir avec aussi peu d'effort, mais il avait des facilités. _Ce qui horripilait d'ailleurs ses professeurs qui auraient préférés le voir mettre son énergie dans ses cours et non dans ses blagues._ C'était frustrant de voir à quel point il pouvait gaspiller son potentiel dans des choses aussi futiles que des farces. Bien entendu, personne n'était vraiment au courant de leur projet d'ouvrir une boutique. Personne à part Lee, Alycia et Angelina. Mais depuis que ces deux dernières avaient recueillies une Nouvelle égarée, impossible d'en parler. _Pas en sa présence._

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Freyja ne lui inspirait nullement confiance. Peut-être à cause de son manque de franchise? Ou de sa façon de répondre à une question par un sourire ? Ou bien était-ce le mystère qui tournait autour d'elle ? Peut-être à cause de ses manières ? La tête haute et le regard droit, c'était tout ce qu'il exécrait. _Et pourtant_... Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ce tableau. _Comme si les choses n'étaient pas à leur place._

Cette part de mystère qui entourait cette fille réveillait son instinct le plus primaire. Son cerveau reptilien venait le titiller, lui demandant de s'écarter le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui était contradictoire avec le fait qu'il veuille la garder sous les yeux -histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de méfaits.

 _Là par exemple_. C'était quoi ce livre qu'elle lisait sans arrêt ? Y compris à ce moment-là, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle était en diagonale, au troisième rang du côté du couloir, alors que lui se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle, au dernier rang. Il la regardait lire son livre alors que la moitié de la classe tentait de rester éveillé pendant que l'autre essayait de rattraper son retard sur les devoirs à rendre. Et elle, elle lisait tranquillement et gribouillait des notes sur des parchemins à côté.

-Tu vas me dire que là aussi y a un truc pas net ? Fit Georges avec un sourire.

Cette situation l'amusait. Fred lui avait déjà fait part de ses craintes au sujet de Freyja, mais comme il ne les partageait pas, il avait un tout autre avis sur la question. Généralement quand Fred ne sentait pas quelqu'un, il pouvait compter sur sa moitié pour avoir le même avis. _Cette fois-ci, non_. Ce qui attisait son sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tous les jours il parlait à Georges des faits et gestes de la Nouvelle, comme s'il y avait là un comportement suspect. _Mais son jumeau avait fini par trouver ça comique._

Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui maintenait qu'il s'en fichait de cette fille et que, non, il ne matait pas, _il surveillait._

-Exactement.

-De quoi au juste ? S'occuper pendant le cours le plus barbant de l'univers, ou de faire ses devoirs comme le reste de la classe ?

-C'est pas des devoirs. Répondit sèchement Fred.

Même s'il avait la tête dans ses bras croisés, regardant Freyja et non son frère qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, il pouvait sentir son sourire amusé dans le ton de sa voix.

 _Et ça l'irritait fortement._

-Comment tu le sais ? Questionna Georges.

-C'est son livre, celui qu'elle lit sans arrêt.

-Ah celui sur la "magie noire" ? Rit-il en évoquant les propos que Fred tenait tout le temps en parlant de ce bouquin.

-Je suis sûr que c'est de ça dont il s'agit.

-Vu le nombre de fois où tu le répètes, tu as surement dû finir par t'en persuader, oui.

-Tu m'énerves.

Puis il se mura dans le silence.

 _Ce qui fit rire Georges encore un peu plus._

Le cours se termina lentement, le professeur Bins leur demandant de leur rédiger un commentaire de trente centimètres sur l'attaque des Gobelins et leur importance dans la guerre. Fred se leva d'un bond et fila à la table d'Angelina et Freyja avant que celle-ci ne puisse esquisser un mouvement pour ranger ses affaires. Il essaya de lire ce que le livre contenait, ainsi que ses notes, avant qu'elle n'insère les feuilles dans son livre et ne le referme. _Il fut amèrement déçu de lire des notes sur le cours qu'ils venaient de passer._

Elles lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Fred ? Ça va pas ? Demanda Angelina en mettant ses affaires dans son sac.

-Non rien, ça va. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu voudrais que je te passe mes notes ? Demanda Freyja avec une hésitation.

-Non, ça ira.

Il allait rajouter un "merci", par habitude, mais se retint de justesse et inspira une longue bouffée d'air alors que Georges vint se poster à côté de lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Freyja n'y prêta pas attention et haussa les épaules avant de se lever, ajustant son sac sur son épaule. Elle suivit Angelina et Alycia qui parlaient des devoirs du cours de Sortilège, demandant à la Texane si elle pouvait les aider sinon elles "y seraient encore demain soir".

La porte de la salle se referma sur les jumeaux accompagnés de Lee, suivant les rires des trois filles devant eux pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Fred entendait vaguement Lee proposer de mettre en place des paris sur le vainqueur de chaque épreuve, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard était aimanté par cette demoiselle aux cheveux obscurs, savant mélange de noir absolu et de cerise noire.

 _Il se baffa mentalement, revenant par la même occasion à la réalité._

-T'en penses quoi Fred ?

-Très bonne idée. Avec l'argent qu'on gagnera on pourra ouvrir la boutique. C'est sûr.

Il se jura de garder cette idée en tête jusqu'à la fin de la journée, plutôt que de les tourner vers cette mystérieuse Américaine qui, il en était certains, n'était pas si irréprochable qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

* * *

PALAM!

Le pavé dans la marre est lancé. La brume autour du passé de Freyja se disperse!

J'espère que ce petit changement de point de vue vous aura plut et que je ne suis pas aller trop loin avec mon OC pour ne pas vous perdre!

Bisous et merci de me suivre


End file.
